


A Frickin' Blanket Fort

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on Roleplay, No Plot, OOC, Oops, Other, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, ignore the rating and archive warnings, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: Eren and Ciel build a blanket fort together, much random, no plot, no sense.





	A Frickin' Blanket Fort

Blankets, they fell gently into a pile at the foot of a young human known as: Eren Yeager. Eren glanced as the other presence in the room spoke. "Build it," Ciel glared down at the titan shifter, who in reality was taller than him. 

"No." Eren protested as he glance back down at the manga of which he was reading, which was clearly upside-down. Ciel stomped over, grabbed the volume and tossed it across the room. "You can't do that you little shit!" Eren growled as he raised his hand to his mouth. 

"Don't you dare," Ciel said while grasping Eren's wrist and looked into his blue orbs that sparkled like the ocean. Two eyes met one as the stared each other down. Breaking the silence, Eren said: "I'm still not doing it," at that he reached up and ripped off Ciel's eye-patch. "Aaand I'm having this," He added as he tied the piece of shaped fabric to his fore-head. 

In retaliation, Ciel snatched Eren's key, "'And I'm keeping this until you help me."

"I said no."

"Fine, I'll fuckin' do it by myself!" ]\

And with that, Ciel proceeded to pick up a blanket and tried to attach it to the bed frame. "Darn I'm gonna need pegs for this to work," He said. "Eren pass the pegs."

Eren did that obediently, for some unknown reason. With the pegs at hand, Ciel continued to peg up blankets around them. During this process, Eren continuessly pulled one of the blankets off of the object which it was attached to. Ciel complained about this, and asked Eren again to help, But Eren replied stating that he was unclear of what to do. While he was attaching one to the door, Eren piped up. "Isn't that your celestial-Jesus cloak?"

"Yeah, soo?"

Eren made some weird mumbling sound as a reply. Ciel rolled his mis-matched eyes, and continued with his work.

Eventually, the whole fort was complete. With no help from Eren at all. "Thanks a lot ass," Ciel complained. Eren glared at the younger one, " Whatreyetalkinabout?" Eren Mumbled in reply, "I helped! I gave you pegs!"

"Yeah, sooo much darn help."

The brown haired boy gestured towards all the blankets and pegs, "'scuse me, but my pegs held this whole fort together, thank you very much."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Random roleplay while building a blanket-fort, we chose these character just because.


End file.
